Amor Confesado
by Andersonforever
Summary: con el regreso de tokairin su relacion con natsumi avansa a grandes pasos nakajima se siente algo raro por que aun no ah conseguido nada con miyuki pero al pasar el tiempo el lograra conseguir el valor suficiente para confesarselo ? tokairinxnatsumi y nakajimaxmiyuki


**bueno hola aqui un pequeño prologo sobre lo que quiero escribir es en si una historia donde intervienen las parejas de tokairinxnatsumi y nakajimaxmiyuki kobayakawa donde nakajima tratara de declararle su amor a miyuki por medio de la relacion de tokairin y natsumi si , se que es algo enredado pero se ira entendiendo mediante vaya abansando el fic **

_**prologo: el regreso de tokairin**_

un dia tranquilo en la estación bokuto todos trabajando menos natsumi quien estaba recostada en su escritorio con cara de mucho cansansio

—_que sucede natsumi?__—_miyuki miro a su amiga en ese estado de cansansio esta la miro para luego contestar

—_ayer tokairin me hablo y quedamos charlando casi toda la noche dijo que volveria pronto pero no dijo cuando el teléfono se corto __—_natsumi estaba recostada en su escritorio

—_tsujimoto —_ordeno el jefe y ella se puso de pie rápidamente tomando desprevenida a su compañera

—_digame jefe—_dijo natsumi poniéndose firme su jefe respiro ondo antes de hablar

—_necesito que vayas por el inspector arizuka al aeropuerto —_dijo el capitán kachou natsumi asintió y el le entrego un papel

—_cuando lo veas entrégaselo es de gran importancia que el lo resiva entendido?—_pregunto el jefe y natsumi asintió y se fue acompañada de miyuki

En el aeropuerto

Tanto miyuki como natsumi se encontraban en la entrada esperando al inspector quien jamás apareció ya era hora de comer y no pasaba nada

—_tengo hambre cuando vendrá el inspector—_se quejo natsumi y miyuki suspiro

—_ya vendrá solo se paciente —_dijo su compañera y amiga natsumi se quejo

—_vamos a comer algo y luego lo seguimos esperando —_el estomago de natsumi sono asta al punto que varios la comenzaron a ver

—_no podemos recuerda que se trata del inspector arizuka —_miyuki quería hacer entrar en razón a su amiga cosa que le era inútil

—_oh hola miyuki, natsumi como han estado _—una voz conocida se escucho entre la multitud ellas comenzaron a ver quien era y resultaba ser el teniente tokairin

—_oh teniente ha pasado mucho tiempo —_saludo miyuki y natsumi miro a tokairin sonriendo

—_dijiste que volveras pronto no esperaba tan pronto lo hubieras dicho —_reprocho natsumi al teniente este solo rio

—_el teléfono se corto cuando quise decirlo pero aquí estoy otra ves veo que el jefe las mando por mi —_dijo tokairin ambas negaron

—_en realidad nos mando por el inspector arizuka—_dijo natsumi pero luego recordó el papel y lo leyó que decía"en realidad es el teniente tokairin" ambas chicas miraban con una cara de odio hacia su jefe las había engañado

—_aaa y no pude ir a almorzar pensando que era el inspector jefe que mala broma!—_se quejo natsumi

—_si quieres luego de volver a la estación comemos algo —_propuso tokairin a lo que natsumi acepto

Una es en la estación todos estaban recibiendo otra ves a tokairin

—_el teniente tokairin ha sido enviado una ves mas a esta estación solo que esta ves de forma permanente por una solicitud suya asi que ahora no nos abandonara por un tiempo —_el jefe de la estación bokuto miraba firme a sus compañeros , tokairin miro a natsumi ella sonreía

—_bienvenido otra ves teniente —_saludo nakajima a tokairin este asintió

—_gracias nakajima y como vas con kobayakawa?—_pregunto el y nakajima se puso muy nervioso como siempre

—_pues…vera …yo ….nosotros …—_decía este sin poder articular palabras tokairin rio un poco y se fue

—_sabes nakajima deberías ser como tokairin el ya lleva tiempo con natsumi y una relación a distancia y estable mientras tu tienes a miyuki cerca y no te le has declarado —_yuriko salió de la nada haciendo asustar a nakajima luego este la miro

—_es algo difícil pero tienes razón cuando encuentre el momento lo are—_nakajima suspiro y miro a miyuki hablar con natsumi y aoi el comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de las oficinas para irse


End file.
